Fishermen, bird hunters, skin divers, scuba divers, canoeists and the like sometimes spend several hours in or near the water with little or no access to food or beverage. The fishermen and hunters sometimes have need to store their catch in a cool place. Fishermen sometimes need a place to store bait. All these persons need a place to cache their personal effects secure from pilferage and water damage yet near enough for immediate use, such as hunting or fishing licenses, cigarettes, money, time pieces and the like. The present invention provides a floatable structure which may be taken along into the water with each person, even under rough water conditions such as surf or river rapids, which will fulfill all these needs as appropriate.
The presently known prior art relating to this invention are U.S. Pat. No. 411,201, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,074, and and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,279.